nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Customize Your Blaster
Customize Your Blaster, also known as Modulus Build-a-Blaster, or simply, Nerf Modulus Game, is a game featured on the Nerf website. Details Similar to Build-a-Blaster, the game allows you to customize a variety of blasters. However, unlike the previous game, this customization centers around customizing various N-Strike Modulus blasters with a variety of Modulus series barrel extensions, detachable shoulder stocks, and tactical rail accessories. After customizing a blaster, a 3-D model of the blaster can be viewed from all angles. Users can also export the customized blaster to use in the Nerf Test Range game. Users may also choose to print their blaster out. The game has not been updated in a while, only featuring Modulus blasters and accessories up to spring of 2017. Featured blasters/products Base Blasters * BarrelStrike * Battlescout ICS-10 * IonFire * Modulus ECS-10 (as the "ECS-10") * Recon MKII * StockShot * Tri-Strike Clips * Banana clip * Flip Clip * Six dart clip (as the "MKII Clip") * Ten dart clip (as the "Modulus 10 dart clip") Tactical rail accessories * Battlescout camera (as the "Modulus BlastCam HD") * Blast Shield * Folding Grip * Dart Storage (as the "IonFire Dartholder") * Distance Scope * Drop Grip * Folding Bi-Pod * Grip Blaster * Red Dot Sight * Storage Shield * Tactical Light * Targeting Light Beam * Targeting Scope Barrel extensions * Dual-Rail Barrel * IonFire barrel extension (as the "IonFire Barrel") * Long Range Barrel * Mega Dart Barrel Extension (as the "Mega Barrel Blaster") * Proximity Barrel * Recon MKII barrel extension (as the "MKII Barrel") Detachable shoulder stocks * Blaster Stock * Missile Launcher Stock (as the "Stock Missile Launcher") * Recon MKII shoulder stock (as the "MKII Stock") * Storage Stock (2015 and 2017 versions) Trivia * There are some limitations to customizing blasters in the game that one would not experience in real life. ** The game, understandably, does not allow the user to stack multiple Dual-Rail Barrel extensions, limiting you to only one (however, you are allowed to stack other barrels on top of the Dual-Rail Barrel). ** Quite sensibly, the game also does not allow the user to attach scopes or other optics on impractical locations such as the underside of a blaster. *** Despite this, the user is strangely allowed to put bi-pods and grips in nonsensical locations such as the top rail of a blaster. ** Some accessories are also not allowed to be put on certain locations on blasters. For example, the user is unable to put a Distance Scope on the top of a Recon MKII. The Tri-Strike is only able to equip a Mega Dart Barrel Extension as its barrel extension, and said barrel extension is only available on that blaster, despite it being possible to equip on other blasters in real life. The reasons for these limitations are unknown. * The Tri-Strike's muzzle is strangely modelled with a barrel extension attachment ring permanently attached to it (presumably from the Mega Dart Barrel Extension). This may have somehow been an error during modelling. This may also explain why the Tri-Strike can only fit the Mega Dart Barrel Extension, although it is unlikely that this was intentional. Gallery Build a blaster menu.png|The startup menu for the game. modulus ecs 10 custom.png|A Modulus ECS-10 being customized in the game. modulus 3d custom.png|A 3-D model of the customized Modulus. Category:Online games